wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Versus Ep7
300px|right Results Intro As You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays, Titionis comes out for his match. Match 1 Titionis is followed by Jakingera. The bell rings and Jakingera hits a Jakana on Titionis right away, and flips him over the turnbuckle and onto the floor. Medical personnel tend to Titionis this time, and take him out of the ring area. Match 2 Trish Stratus comes out, followed by Kelly Kelly, Sexay Girrl, Jack Maybeck, WiniFred Major, and DeeFeatEd. They are all in their bra and panties. The bell rings and it is a Six-Pack Strip match. Trish pulls off Jack's bra, and Winifred pulls off Jack's Panties. Skullbreaker comes out. Breaker, "Jack, you were fine. But now you're a Jack ASS." Kelly and Winifred start to fight, and DeeFeatEd is being double teamed by Sexay and Trish. Dee is quickly eliminated, and Trish and Sexay help Kelly. WiniFred's eliminated, and Sexay pulls off Trish's bra. Trish goes for Sexay's bra, but ends up pulling off Kelly's bra. Kelly and Sexay pull off Trish's panties, and Sexay pulls off Kelly's panties. Sexay celebrates and Skullbreaker comes in to celebrate with her. Backstage Horror Fan is backstage talking with new UNW Diva Ginger. Chris Masters bumps into Ginger and Ginger ends up kissing Horror Fan on the lips. Masters, "Oops, sorry." Ginger quickly wipes off her lips, but Horror Fan just stares. Ginger doesn't know how to snap her out of it, so she just starts making out with her. Match 3 Horror Fan, looking dazed, is out in the ring with her tag partner Ginger, and they're facing Jamie Jamie and Kora Karamba. The bell rings and Horror Fan takes out Jamie. Horror Fan tags Ginger by kissing her quickly. Ginger attacks Jamie and hits a Colored Red. 1 2 3! Ginger and Horror Fan celebrate in the ring. Match 4 It's Mr. Kennedy vs John Findoma. The bell rings and Kennedy goes right after Findoma, hitting him with a DDT. Kennedy hits a Suplex, and goes right into the Mic Check. Kennedy attacks John again, and brings him up for a Green Bay Plunge. He hits it, and pins. 1 2 3! Kennedy talks into the mic about his win. Match 5 Jake Jamanki comes out, followed by H011y. The bell rings and Jake attacks H011y with a flurry of punches. Jake hits a Jamana, and a Jamanhit. 1 2 3! Edge, "What a squash match! H011y and H4rdc0re are off their game." Main Event Jerry "The King" Lawler comes out, followed by Bret Hart. The bell rings, and Hart goes into multiple Suplexes, and hits Lawler with a DDT. Bret goes into a Sharpshooter, and Jerry has no choice but to tap. Bret wins, and he shakes hands with Lawler. Michael Cole comes running down to the ring with Jack Swagger, and Bret locks Swagger in the Sharpshooter while Jerry hits Cole with a Piledriver. Jerry and Bret celebrate in the ring as the show goes off the air.